


Siegfried and the Parallel Falchion

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: Xander and Lucina do the smoochy-woochy. Also, Grima is there for some reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to piss off someone on Tumblr.

The ghost of a smile could be seen on Lucina’s face. She pulled her lips down, staring at the prince quizzically. “You are a strange man, Prince Xander.”

“Really?” Xander asked, raising an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well…” Lucina thought about it for a moment. “Here you are, a prince of a kingdom with a corrupt king. Your people suffer, and you dearly care for them…yet you cannot bring yourself to save them from his rule.”

“Princess,” Xander said curtly. “You have no idea what it’s like, to have to choose between someone you love and your people.”

Lucina looked to the right. Grima stood, flipping through a magazine. The spitting image of Lucina’s mother, she looked up at her pseudo-daughter, nodded, then went back to perusing. “Stupid mortals,” she mumbled.

“I think I do,” Lucina said. “She looks exactly like my mother. I had to kill her.”

“Wasn’t pleasant,” Grima said. “If this weren’t Fire Emblem Heroes, I’d kill you and eat your flesh.” She licked her pinky, sticking it to the corner of a page and turning it. “Ooh, there’s a Gaiden remake now?”

“Do you have any idea what she’s talking about?” Xander inquired.

Lucina shook her head. “Never.”

“You’re not real!” Grima yelled. “None of this matters!”

Lucina pursed her lips. “Let’s just ignore her.”

Xander nodded. “That seems like a wise decision. Princess, would you have killed your father if you knew he was abusing his power and harming the citizens of Ylisse?”

“Without a doubt,” Lucina said. “As much as it would torment me…if my father ever did lose himself or his way, I would try my best end his…reign. And he would be proud of me for doing so.”

“But what if you…couldn’t? What if, even when you got the chance to end it all, to finish him, you…halted? Instead, you claimed you were practicing with the sword, or testing the toughness of the royal shower curtains. How would you find the courage to do what you knew was right?” His stare hardened.

“Then I would be a coward,” Lucina said quietly. “The good of many is not important as the good of one.”

“That’s not what your father said when he tried to save Robin’s life!” Grima chided from her corner of the room. “He tried to stop her, the chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!”

“Shut up,” Xander growled. He sighed. “I still don’t understand why she's here. Didn't you kill her? Shouldn't she be dead?"

Grima shrugged. “I don't even understand why I'm here. Why’s Zola here? Why’s Meg here? No one likes Meg. I’ve never met a single Meg fan. Who the hell liked Meg? She's a terrible unit."

“Prince Xander,” Lucina said. He moved his attention back to the princess. “If you ever need assistanc...help with your family, or anything else in the world…please, don’t hesitate to let me know. I love you.”

Xander paused. “Hold on a moment. What did you just say?”

Lucina’s cheeks reddened, and she at him, her heart pounding in her meager chest. “I said…I love you, Prince Xander. I admire your kindness, your strength, and your courage. Even if you may not be able to end your father on your own…” She brought out a hand, and grasped his. “Perhaps we shall have the courage to do it together.”

“Princess Lucina,” Xander said after a few moments. “You have no idea how it warms my heart to hear those sweet words from your lips.”

She looked into his eyes. “Does this mean…?”

“Yes,” Xander said, his cheeks burning. His lips spread, and he kissed her. Chaste, but intense just the same. Pulling away, he whispered: “I love you, Princess Lucina.”

“And I, you, Prince Xander,” she said breathily, before launching herself into his taut chest and pressing her lips against his. Their tongues intertwined, neither of them knowledgeable, yet both finding pleasure in the act. They broke away.

Someone in the corner whistled.

“Grima,” Lucina murmured. Her eyes narrowed.

“Lucina,” Grima said mockingly. “Grima here. How may I take your order?”

“Leave her,” Xander said, grabbing Lucina’s hand and pulling her back. The princess eyed Grima, who was sticking her tongue out.

“I hate you," Lucina finally settled on.

“And I you, daughter,” Grima replied nonchalantly.

Xander yanked her hand and the swordswoman was pulled backwards, out of the room. “Not…now!” he murmured, pulling her away, her heels digging into the floor. “We can deal with her later.” He slammed the door, leaving Grima alone.

Shrugging, Grima snapped her thumb and third finger, her index lighting with magic. “Mortals,” she muttered. She turned the magazine page. “Oh, a new game for the Switch, too?"


End file.
